


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes for a walk to keep from going stir crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 4/3/2013 one image at 1_million_words over at LJ.

Clint flipped up the hood of his parka as he stepped out of the cabin that was currently serving as his safe house. The fresh snow crunched under his boots and he smiled as his breath turned into wisps of icy vapor.

He headed away from the cabin in a northward direction pausing every once in awhile to turn and see how far from the cabin he had come. It may have been broad daylight, but he didn't want to lose sight of the cabin should a snowstorm suddenly develop, because that was how his luck ran.

He finally stopped an hour later when he spotted an oak tree covered in a light dusting of snow. He removed his pack and dug inside for his camera.

When he found it, he took several pictures of the tree trying to make certain he captured its beauty. He saved the ones he liked best and returned the camera to his pack.

He then turned his steps back toward the cabin.


End file.
